Nanomaterials are used in processing steps in the fabrication of scintillators for imaging applications and as phosphors for lighting applications. The performance and utility of such materials depends on the size, shape, and morphology of the nanoparticles. Consequently, efforts have been directed toward producing nanomaterials with controlled properties for such applications.
Various synthesis routes, such as sol-gel, colloidal, precipitation, combustion synthesis, water assisted reaction milling (hereinafter referred to as “WARM”) and solid-state methods have been used to produce nanomaterials. However, currently available methods do not provide substantially monodisperse nanoparticles of metal phosphates, silicates, oxides, borates and aluminates. Therefore, what is needed is such material made using a process yielding substantially monodisperse nanoparticles of metal phosphates, silicates, oxides, borates and aluminates. In addition, the above mentioned synthesis routes generally require atmospheric control and hazardous solvents. What is also needed is a water assisted reaction milling based method to make substantially monodisperse nanoparticles of such materials.